To generate high power outputs for an AC source, it is common to place a number of electronic voltage source inverters in parallel. Each of the voltage source inverters has an associated phase angle. One known problem with placing voltage source inverters in parallel is that if the phase angles are not the same in each of the parallel voltage source inverters, circulating real power between the voltage sources may be developed. Circulating real power reduces the capability and efficiency of the voltage sources. Further, circulating real power may also cause the malfunctioning of the voltage source inverter.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a voltage inverter circuit having the phase angles synchronized to minimize real power circulation.